


The Force is Strong In This One

by apostated



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostated/pseuds/apostated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver is a huge scruffy nerfherder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force is Strong In This One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garrett and Fen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Garrett+and+Fen).



> So my friends and I were watching this vine { https://vine.co/v/eWztD0WjmVV } and all we could think of was Carver.

It was a Tuesday, it was raining, and Carver was stuck, soaking wet, maneuvering through crowds of anxious soccer moms and the snooty pricks who lived in Hightown in search of ginger and Midol.  Carver hated Tuesdays.   _Especially_ rainy Tuesdays.  He hated shopping even more, but Bethany needed Midol and his mother was out of ginger and other baking necessities, and Garrett was nowhere to be found as usual.  Which meant that he was stuck playing errand boy.  And of _course_ Target was so crowded that he could barely squeeze himself and his cart in-between shoppers and the aisles of merchandise.  

His scowl deepened as he pushed past a screaming child trying to make a desperate bid for freedom from the securely fastened cart seatbelt.  It was definitely far too early for him to be out and about, half-drenched from the rain, perusing the pharmaceuticals for Midol while a _charming_ chorus of screeching children echoed in his ears mixed with the holiday medley playing over Target’s PA system.  Andraste’s ass, it was far too early and far too wet out for this.  

He finally found the tiny bottle of pills shoved in behind some off-brand acetaminophen.  One item crossed off the list.  Ten million and two to go.  

The baking aisle was a hellish nightmare of middle-aged women elbowing each other and trying to get the last of the candied pineapple for their fruitcakes.  Carver could feel his lip curling; he did not want to deal with this.  This was more Garrett’s forte — charming people, getting anything he wanted, like crowds getting the hell out of his way…at least he had size on his side, he thought, as he wedged his way between two older women arguing about whether or not they needed a larger can of condensed milk.  Chocolate chips — done.  Sugar, flour, ginger, and pecans — done, done, done, and done.  Easier than he’d thought, and no blood shed.  

Now he could get the hell out of the store and go the fuck home.

Dodging a woman on one of the motorized scooters and a woman with three kids and piles of toys in her cart, he pushed on, trudging through the crowd of last minute shoppers on his way to the registers and sweet, sweet freedom.  His eyes scanned the toys in the carts, mind drifting to the toys that he and Garrett and Bethany played with when they were kids.  That was another thing that irritated him; toys now were so damned boring…it was no wonder that kids were always on their phones or some other shit.  Toys just weren’t _fun_ anymore.  Carver could remember playing with plastic lightsabers and stepping on Legos on accident.  Now _that_ was a good childhood.  Not…what the fuck _was_ that?  Was that a doll that you fed food and it shit it out and talked to you?

Yeah, that was too fucking weird.  Not to mention borderline Furby levels of _terrifying._

He chanced a glance at the toy aisle as he passed, frown resolutely fixed on his face; a talking, shitting doll and Maker-only knew what else?  Did he even want to look?  But it was like a train wreck in that he couldn’t _not_ look.  There were your usual Barbies, some Marvel shit ( _Not bad_ , he thought), ponies, puzzles, and…

Holy shit.

It wasn’t.  

_But it was._

He hadn’t really seen one in stores since the shitty prequels were released back in the 90s and early 2000s.  He had to be hallucinating.  He swallowed, feeling his heart pounding in his chest from sheer, unadulterated disbelief and joy.   _Andraste’s flaming knickers, it was a lightsaber._

Carver’s palms were sweating as he gripped the shopping cart tightly.  He shouldn’t.  But he hadn’t had a lightsaber since Garrett broke his in the Great Jedi Duel of 2001.  And in the sea of pissy shoppers and shitty modern toys, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  He fucking **loved** _Star Wars_.  Watching the movies with his father and Garrett were some of the best memories he had.  And it was just sitting there, sad and alone and in need of a huge fucking nerd named Carver Hawke to take it home and love the shit out of it.  It was almost like the Force itself were real and trying to tell him to just get it…

But he really, really shouldn’t…

———

Carver should have been back an hour earlier, and Leandra found herself worrying.  Things weren’t exactly _stable_ in Kirkwall, with all of the police brutalities and fights in the streets and Carta thugs jumping people unexpectedly.  She tried to tell herself that Carver was a big boy and that he could handle himself, but it was a mother’s worry, and not one she could so quickly dispel.  

It was a relief when she heard the door fly open, but his next words made her blood run cold.

“I’M A JEDI AGAIN, MOM,” Carver yelled, and the sound of breaking glass echoed through their home as he swung the lightsaber in a wide arch and knocked the vase Bethany had gotten her for her birthday against the wall, destroying it beyond all repair.

“NO!” Bethany and Leandra shouted simultaneously.  

They both remembered the last time Carver had a lightsaber.

“Quick, darling,” Leandra turned to her daughter, desperation in her eyes as Carver made _whooshing_ noises, swinging his lightsaber and pretending to duel Darth Vader, the groceries abandoned on the threshold.  “Help me salvage any fragile valuables that you can.  We have precious little time until your other brother comes home and we have a repeat of what happened the last time those two had access to a toy lightsaber.”


End file.
